The invention relates to a method for actuating a starter device and here quite particularly the starting pinion of the starter device. It is provided here that this starting pinion is meshed with a dynamic or rotating or rotationally oscillating toothed ring of an internal combustion engine.
DE 10 2006 011 644 A1 has already disclosed a method which is intended to be used to mesh a starting pinion with a moving toothed ring.